Start of Something New
by Just Call
Summary: Odd pairings. Will be revealed in each chapter. My first fanfic, please review and read top parts. Shonen ai, you've been warned! Rating may go up if I'm brave enough and if I get lots of reviews! Thanks!


I do NOT own Big Windup! OAO I wish I did though! This is my first fanfic that I finally got the guts to make. If you don't like shonen ai then the exit is right there. ( l o l) Back button, take care and thanks for stopping by anyway. I'm going to do some odd pairings for this story or ones that people may not be used to seeing. ^_^ I eat reviews up like cookies and cake! ] So please leave one if you like, but first! Time to spread the word! ^O^ You can find it on Maybe if we buy enough they'll see there IS profit in this series and that they SHOULD continue dubbing it! It's the whole series cheaper than the regular part one series. The reason for the price: Super, Awesome, Value, Edition Funimation announces they were going bring out older animes and try saling them again for cheaper prices. You can find them on by just typing in S.A.V.E. Sadly it's only in the United States. = ( Sorry for others out there.

K! With that said I give you the fanfic. ^_^ I'm starting a little before season one and hope you can follow me with the change of time from the events mentioned.

* * *

The classroom was full and hot from the heater again. It made it even harder to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. If someone were to look over Sakaeguchi's shoulder they would see tons of random doodles mixed in with small little what-to-do notes along the margins of this paper. 1.) Pick up some groceries, 2.) Pick up brother, 3.) Clean house, 4.) Start dinner, 5.) Do laundry 6.) Sort out recyclables, 7.) Look up game codes, 8.) Go over homework with-

"Now remember class, your highschool exams are scheduled for this Monday."

This Monday? Immediately Sakaeguchi's eyes were drawn to the front of the class along with a handful of other students who were preoccupying themselves. This might change his to-do list quite a bit…

"Yes, this Monday." The teacher repeated himself with a sigh as he readjusted his frameless glasses. "Judging from some of your faces, you might want to form study groups over the weekend. Might I suggest asking some of the very FEW students who actually know the material to join you."

Instinctively the class filled with low chatter and murmurs. Some students turned around in their seats to ask some classmates surrounding them and others boldly jumped out of their seats racing to the other side of the classroom to talk with some of their friends.

"Ahem!" The teacher narrowed his eyes sending glares at every one of the students. "You may discuss this AFTER school or during break. Now, back to the lesson."

With a small sigh Sakaeguchi reviewed over his list. Well, he didn't have to start cleaning then again it was a lot easier to study in a clean room and not have to worry about it. Instead of making something he could may call in for take out. His little brother and dad won't mind seeing how the two of them were take-out junkies. Laundry could wait, no one was really desperate for underwear or bottoms. It would be a lot easier if the Senior Leagues didn't take up so much of his time. Then again, what would he do in his spare time? Play video games, hang around the empty house while his dad worked and little brother attended cram school? For some time now, the decision whether or not to continue playing baseball was weighing heavily on his mind. Ever since his mother's passing…

"Hey! Sakaeguchi! Are you gonna sit there all day?" A familiar voice called out to him from the doorway of the class.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Sakaeguchi shook his head as he hurried to pick up his belongings.

Class had ended and it was time to go home. One of the kids he walked with home waited at the door patiently. He was a nice guy and they had a few things in common, but he didn't share the same passion in baseball. However they did share a love for gaming. From time to time they would go online and try to help each other level up or go on quests together.

"I was gonna stop by that one game shop by the train station—"

"Wait, shouldn't you be more focused on entrance exams?" Sakaeguchi lightly laughed as they unlocked their bicycles.

"Nah, I got this in the bag, man." His friend rolled his eyes waiting with his arms crossed behind his head looking off to the side. "Besides…my family's gonna be moving soon…"

Sakaeguchi's motions stopped completely. Moving? Why didn't he know about that?

"I've been meaning to tell you for awhile!" His friend answered the question that just filled Sakaeguchi's mind. "But, you know, it never popped up and—"

"Hey, don't sweat it." The other boy pocketed his chain in his school uniform jacket and held a hand out trying to put his best smile he could managed. "It's cool, man. I totally understand. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

"Yeah…still…I'm sorry." His friend returned the smile only briefly before suddenly becoming interested in the concrete below their feet. "But…you're still gonna be online right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Trying to lighten the atmosphere Sakaeguchi gave a firm pat to his friend's back. "I'm gonna need your help too! That last dungeon is really hard to try and go through by myself."

Thankfully the distraction worked making his friend smile brightly. The two of them excitedly talked the whole way home. Neither of them mentioning the fact that this would be their last talk together in person. It wasn't as if neither of them didn't have other friends, but what they had was sort of different and more personal. As person as things could get within the few years of knowing each other.

"So what school are you thinking of going too?"

"I don't know yet. I'm more worried about the exams right now." Sakaeguchi lifted his head up release a long sigh trying to get the nerves out. If he didn't then there were gonna be problems…dirty, messy, gross problems. He could only pray that there was enough toilet paper to take care of it.

"Haha, you're blushing! What are you thinking about?" His friend pointed at Sakaeguchi's face openly laughing at him. "Is it about a girl?"

"What? No!" The dark blond blushed more. "I was just hoping I don't…nevermind. What about you? What school did you want to go to?"

"Hm…maybe one somewhere in Tokyo." Letting the subject slide his friend looked up watching the power lines as they walked. "My dad got a job over there with some law firm so it makes sense that I go to school somewhere around there. It sucks cause I'm actually gonna have to study for once."

"Yeah, I hear ya." All this talk about school was starting to wear him down. Not to mention make a familiar stirring in his bowels. Uneasily Sakaeguchi place a hand over his lower stomach slowly starting to enter a cold sweat. "Dude, I need to get home quick."

"Yeah, me too. I still gotta pack." Not noticing Sakaeguchi's face his friend turned going down the left side of the fork in the road. "See ya Sakaeguchi! I'll send a postcard or something!"

"Yeah! Bye!" Tensely Sakaeguchi waved his friend a good-bye before slamming on the pedals of his bike. His house wasn't too far all he prayed was that they didn't run out of toilet paper at home.

* * *

So! What do you think so far? I know it's short and I'll try and get longer chapters in the future. A I couldn't remember the name of Sakaeguchi's little brother or if they ever mention it or not in the manga. I'm looking for names so if you got one please leave it in the review for me to see! Also I couldn't remember or find too much about Sakaeguchi which is kinda sad, but if you know any of the details I could add please let me know! He's one of my favorites. = ]


End file.
